From a Low-Level to an Upper-Class
by Goku91898
Summary: The life of a low level warrior who was stronger than any other Saiyan on Planet Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Friends in the Royal Family (From Koorato POV)**

My name is Koorato (Core-Auto), I am a Third-class Saiyan Warrior, I have little respect for parts of the Royal Family, like Prince Raditz, he is a snot nose punk, his brother Kakarot on the other hand is a very nice person, I am of 16 years of age and I am sick of Raditz thinking just cause we're lower class that we're weaker than him, so next time he comes by I am going to say whats on my mind. Raditz and Kakarot were arriving in the mess hall to eat, I invited Kakarot to join me "Hey Kakarot! Would you like to join me?" I asked directing him to a table covered with his favorite food "Sure" Kakarot agreed "No Kakarot, we eat in the family mess hall" Raditz interrupted "Raditz, just cause we are a lower class than you doesn't mean you can treat us like dirt, you ought to act like your brother, he knows what kindness is, while your just a snot nose brat who acts like he's king" I finally said what has been on my mind for a long time. "You low class welp! You can't talk to me like that!" Raditz yelled at me while throwing a fist at me, I caught it with ease "Hah, is that the best you got, you're pathetic for a Prince!" I mocked him, I then began to squeeze down on his fist which started cracking, I then let go "Would you still like to join me Kakarot?" I asked "Yep" Kakarot said with a smile, I liked his up beat attitude, then four female warriors approached our table. "Mind if we join you two?" the girl in red armor asked "Not at all, sit, sit" I said "I saw what you did to Prince Raditz, you must be strong to be able to do that to him" the blue haired one said "Not really, he's just very weak is all," I then turned on my scouter and checked Raditz's power level "He's only got a power level of 1,500" I said "That sounds like a lot" Kakarot said stuffing his face "It isn't Kakarot," I then checked his power level "See, your power level is 9,000, not as much as mine but still" I told him. "How much is yours, um..." the blonde girl asked "The name's Koorato and mine is 180,000" I said, Kakarot nearly choked on his food after I answered "What?" I asked "You must be lying! There's no way it's that high!" the raven haired girl said "I'll show you later, um..., what are your ladies names?" I asked "I'm Bulma, this is Chi-Chi, Fasha, and 18" the blue haired girl introduced.

"Oh, later I'm going on a mission to Planet Kanassa, want to come with?" I asked "Sure" they agreed "They have power levels around yours Kakarot" I told them "Sounds like it'll be interesting" Kakarot said "Don't tell anyone I said this but I don't get why we sell Planets, why not just add them to our empire and over through Frieza, I mean I at least stand a chance against him" I whispered "Don't get caught saying that around Frieza's people, they'll kill you" 18 whispered back. "Wait, Koorato, why do you want us to go with you to Kanassa, why not go with your team" Chi-Chi said, before I could answer her, Raditz came over with King Bardock "Were you the one who insulted my son?" Bardock asked in an angry tone "Yes" I answered, my head was then immediately slammed against the table by King Bardock "Listen Low-Class, you treat your higher ups with respect, your just some Low-level trash that thinks he's a hotshot" Bardock yelled at me. "Whatever, I don't have to listen to someone who's weaker than me" I responded "Fine low trash, you think your stronger, then lets have a match right here right now. I'll start it" Bardock said, he then threw my to the other side of the mess hall, I crashed through some tables on the way to the wall, I began to get angry at Bardock and I saw the girls and Kakarot watching me. I then stood up and charged an attack I learned on Earth when I was on vacation "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." I then thought about the damage it could cause and stopped charging it and sat back at my table "That's what I thought" Bardock said "No wonder your team died" Raditz smirked, I then remembered how I lost my crew.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Omega Squad**

It was one week ago when I went on my final mission with my crew, we were sent to Frieza's home planet, the warriors there were powerful, I was their equal as my crew wasn't strong enough to compete, I thought we could handle them but I was foolishly wrong, one by one they died to the Frost Demons' warriors, I became enraged and flew to my pod and launched into the atmosphere and blew up the planet from there and headed back to Planet Vegeta. I was so enraged at Raditz for saying that about my crew, so I flew at him full force and nearly killed him then and there, Kakarot stopped me though, he wasn't strong enough to hold me back, I just thought since he was my friend and it was his brother I was beating that I should stop, Raditz was immediately taken to the med-bay and put into the healing tank "I'm done being treated like a low class, I am the strongest Saiyan on this planet and I'm treated like trash. Bardock! I challenge you for the title of King!" I growled "Fine! I accept your challenge!" Bardock agreed, I easily defeated him within minutes "I am the new King!" I exclaimed "For my first act as King, I am putting together a team, try outs will be at the palace, all are welcome, from third class to royal" I said, I then walked to my friend Kakarot and spoke to him "Kakarot, you can keep your title as Prince, I have no heirs and you are sort of royalty" I told him with a smile "Thanks, King Koorato" he thanked, I then walked off to the royal palace to inform Queen Sharotto of the events that took place.

The try-outs began the next day, there were some who looked promising, then Vegeta Jr. walked in and showed me what he could, I checked his power level and it was 18,000, the highest I've ever seen from a Saiyan that wasn't from my family "Vegeta, you have made it to the team, please take a seat over there" I told him pointing to a bench "Will do King Koorato" Vegeta said taking a half bow, then Bulma walked "Hello Bulma" I greeted with a smile "Hello King Koorato" Bulma greeted "Please Bulma, you're my friend, you don't need to call me King" I said "Alright" Bulma said, she then began her demonstration of her skills, I examined her power level which was a bit below Kakarot's at 8,000 and her fighting style was unique which is important for a good team. "Bulma, you are on the team, go take a seat next to Veggie over there" I instructed, next came a male Saiyan, I turned on my scouter and saw that he was weaker than Raditz, I would've sent him out right away but I didn't want to be rude, he showed his display and I sent him out. **Hours later... **I had made up my team, there were eight of them, Vegeta, Bulma, Kakarot, Fasha, 18, Tarble, Chi-Chi, and my younger brother Anton who had a power level of 150,000 and was only 12 "Why does squirt over there have to be on our team?" Vegeta asked "That 'squirt' is my little brother and he's about ten times stronger than you Veggie, so cool it" I said in an annoyed tone because he was insulting my little brother "Alright, then why is Tarble on the team?" Vegeta asked "Your brother may be weak now, but he shows promise, for all we know he could surpass you Vegeta" I explained "What is our first mission, sir" Tarble asked "Our first mission is to make an alliance with the planet Earth, this is a peaceful negotiation so I want Tarble and Kakarot to lead this one" I answered "Then when you get back I will teach you some new techniques and help increase your power" I told them "Now move out!" I ordered "Yes sir!" they saluted and left for Earth.

**Months later... **Kakarot and the others just returned from a successful negotiation with Earth and I prepared some trainers for them, except my little brother who didn't need training, Kakarot and Tarble who I would teach personally "Kakarot, I am going to teach you two techniques I learned from the Kai that watches over the Northern Galaxy, they're the Spirit Bomb and the Kaio-Ken, the Kaio-Ken doubles the users strength but also puts strain on the users body, the Spirit Bomb collects energy from the planet your on and the beings on it, Tarble, I'll teach you the Kamehameha Wave and you will also learn the Kaio-Ken, the Kamehameha Wave is an energy beam attack that can cause massive destruction if you put too much power into it so be careful" I explained, it took months for them all to learn these techniques but there power levels increased dramatically in the process, Tarble went from 1,750 to 13,000 and Kakarot went from 9,000 to 27,000, these two were born naturals, especially Kakarot.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training for a Tournament  
**

"Omega Squad, your next mission will be tough and ruthless, that's why I'm going with you" I explained "Is it that bad my lord?" Vegeta asked "Our mission is to kill Frieza" I announced "WHAT!" they yelled "That's crazy! How are we going to do that!" Chi-Chi was yelling "Well actually, I'll be dealing with Frieza while you all deal with his men, little bro you will help me against Frieza since you're nearly my equal" I specified "Alright big bro, will we be using that secret technique?" Anton asked "Yes, that technique" I nodded "What technique? Common tell us" Kakarot whined "Fine, the technique of Super Saiyan" I answered "SU-" I cut them off "Yes, Yes, Super Saiyan, yada yada yada, look we're leaving tomorrow, Chi and 18 will take on Cui, Fasha and Tarble will take on Dodoria, Vegeta you get Zarbon since I know you hate him so much, and Kakarot will take on everyone in Frieza's ship who isn't someone I have named, me and Anton will end Frieza." I explained "Alright Sir!" they shouted solluting. **The Next Day...** We had just arrived on Frieza's ship undetected and everyone enacted there part of the plan but not until me and Anton attacked Frieza "Hey Frieza!" I yelled "What now!" Frieza said turning around "Bye" I said, me and my brother then launched a ki beam that completely obliterated Frieza since he was in a reduction form, it caused the ship to shake and the others knew to begin their part of the plan, they all eliminated their targets with ease and headed back to Planet Vegeta "People of Planet Vegeta! Frieza is no more!" I announced on TV "Yaaaaah!" they all cheered "And it was with the help of Omega Squad, so never dought the lower class, they may just surprise you!" I proclaimed "I am also running a training program here with Omega Squad & myself, the first nine people here will be the ones to be trained by us unless we find you unworthy" I said, I then closed the transmission, nine students showed up a few minutes later, we each chose who we wanted to train, I used my scouter and searched out the weakest one with a power level of 300 "You, want is your name?" I asked pointing to the weakest one.

"Uh, my name is Gohan, sir" the boy introduced "How old are you Gohan?" I asked "I'm seven" Gohan answered "Well Gohan, I have chosen to train you, you have a low power level now but that doesn't mean you can't get strong" I told him "Thank you" Gohan said bowing "Now follow me Gohan" I said, I then marched off in an army like fashion and Gohan mimicked me, I was just having a little fun with the kid "Oh, before I go, in one week I will be having a tournament, you nine are participating because its only you" I said walking off, I then lead Gohan to a Gravity Chamber that I had installed for training and put the gravity to 10x for Gohan "Alright Gohan, this machine can go up to 200x gravity, first you must get used to 10x gravity, and once you do I will turn it up by another ten until you reach the max, if you finish earlier than a weak, then we can have a little fun and do some sparring" I explained to Gohan the training plan, infact he did finish early, it only took about two days for him to reach the max, so I thought it was time we had some fun, so I took him to an amusment park on Earth where we stayed for one day, then we went back to Planet Vegeta and relaxed until Tournament Day, "Alright, we have nine of you, but this is a eight person tournament, so the weakest one of you will not participate" I said, I then turned on the scouter and the weakest one was Tarble's student with a power level of 2,000 "I'm sorry Master Tarble" Tarble's student apologized "It's okay, you did your best" Tarble reassured "Now the match ups" I announced, it was Bulma's student Onio against Fasha's student Tien, second match was Vegeta's student Pan against Chi-Chi's student Yajirobe, third match was Kakarot's student Goten against Anton's student Trunks, and fourth match was my student Gohan against 18's student Turles.

* * *

Chi-Chi: 15,000/ 18: 15,000/ Vegeta: 25,000/ Kakarot: 27,000/ Tarble: 13,000/ Bulma: 20,000/ Fasha: 17,000/ Anton: 190,000/ Anton Ssj: 9,500,000/ Koorato: 250,000/ Koorato Ssj: 12,500,000/ Koorato Ssj2: 25,000,000/ Koorato Ssj3: 100,000,000/ Gohan (Before Training): 300/ Gohan (After Training): 18,000  
**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Warriors from Earth on Planet Vegeta**

The tournament had just ended and Gohan won with Goten as runner up "You did well my pupil, so I want you to join me in the throne room along with Pan and Goten" I told him "Alright Mr. Koorato" Gohan said, Gohan arrived a few minutes later while Pan and Goten were waiting there "The reason I have called you three here is to tell you that you're going to be my new team, Torch Squad, but you're going to need more members, about three more to be an official team, so I brought back some people from Earth to join you" I said, then three warriors walked in "Earthlings! But Earthlings are weak compared to us Saiyans!" Pan outburst. "Pan! Just because they're from Earth doesn't mean they aren't warriors like us, I mean look at these four men, they have plenty of potential as I can see, and I can tell Gohan can see it too, their names are Krillin who is the short monk, Tienshinhan who is the one with three eyes, Goku who looks just like Kakarot, and then Yamcha who is the spiky haired one, they have power levels of 10,000 or so except Son Goku who has a power level of 50,000, they will be good warriors for your team, Gohan, your the leader" I explained. "Why does shrimpy get to the leader?" Yamcha asked "Because he stronger than anyone in this room besides myself and Goku, he has a power level of 18,000, I trained him myself which is considered an honor, you all will be trained by Omega Squad, that includes you two, Pan and Goten, you will get to choose your teacher in a minute, I called for Omega Squad a moment ago". I answered "Who's Omega Squad?" Krillin asked politely, I liked him and Tien but not so much Yamcha, "I'm glad you asked Krillin, Omega Squad is my top team, their leader is Kakarot, he isn't the strongest or wisest but he is a good fighter, the wisest would be the female Bulma who is fourth strongest out of the eight, the strongest is my little bro" I answered the monk, just then Omega Squad walked in. "You wanted to see us Koorato" Vegeta said "How come they don't have to call you King?" Pan asked annoyed "Because they're my friends just like Gohan is. Alright Omega Squad, I would like you to meet my new team, Torch Squad, seven of you will be training them and they will choose who their trainer is. Gohan, you choose first, you can stay training with me or train with one of them if you like" I explained "I want to stay training with you Mr. Koorato" Gohan answered "Alright, Krillin you choose next" I told the monk "I choose...her" Krillin answered pointing to 18. "Ah, 18, good choice, but be warned, she's dangerous when she's pissed" I said "Duly noted" Krillin said "Goten, your next" I said "I choose...hm...you!" he said pointing to Kakarot "Kakarot, eh? Well you already know each other so that's good, next is Tienshinhan" I noted "I would like to train with...you" Tien said pointing to my little bro "My bro Anton huh? Nice choice, since he is the strongest he'll give you a big challenge, that's a warning from a friend to a friend" I said.

"Noted" Tien said "Pan your next" I told her "I want to train with you" she decided quickly pointing to Fasha "And Yamcha" I said "I choose her" Yamcha said pointing to Bulma "Goku, what about you?" I continued, Goku closed his eyes for a minute, I had no idea what he was doing "What are you doing?" I asked "I'm trying to sense who's the strongest" Goku replied, he then opened his eyes "I choose you" Goku said pointing to me "Alright, I'll let you train with me and Gohan but only if you teach me how to sense energy" I bargained "Deal" he agreed "Alright, now all of you get to training, I'm going on a mission and Gohan & Goku are coming with me, Bulma is in charge while I'm gone" I ordered. "Where are we going Mr. Koorato?" Gohan asked catching up with me "We're going to Namek" I replied heading to our ship "Why?" Gohan asked "You'll see when we get there" I replied, it took us about a month to get to Namek, we landed near a Namekian Village with its warriors accounted for "Hello," I greeted politely "I am King Koorato of Planet Vegeta, this is my young pupil Gohan and this is my other student Goku, we have come to make a deal with your planet" I explained "I am Moori, and what kind of deal is it?" Moori asked "We would like to use your dragon balls once an Earth year or four Namekian years and in return we will have Saiyan soldiers protect your planet without interfering in your personal lives or the health of the planet itself, and if you have problems with the soldiers you can just call me with this and I'll send others in their place" I answered handing Moori a scouter "Sounds like a fair deal, we accept" Moori said with a Namekian style smile, I bowed to show a sign of respect "May our planets live in peace" I said and waved "Oh wait!" Moori interrupted "Yes?" I asked "As a gift to show our gratitude we would like you to take one of our warriors with you to Planet Vegeta, and don't forget you still have the wishes" Moori said "Thank you, who is this warrior?" I asked "Nail is the warrior's name, he is one of our strongest" Moori replied "Alright, he can stay here while us three go and find the dragon balls" I said and flew off, it only took about an hour for us to find the other dragon balls, we summoned Porunga and Gohan, Goku, & I decided we each get our own wish, my wish was for new training equipment, Gohan's was for a speedy ship of his own that could fit ten people plus luggage, Goku's wish was for some training gear as well, we then headed back to the village Moori was in and took the soldier he gifted to us to Planet Vegeta, we would take Gohan's ship that he wished for since it was much faster, it took two days to get back instead of a month this time, we were greeted by the kind faces of my friends.

* * *

Goten: 18,000/ Pan: 19,000/ Gohan: 24,000/ Vegeta: 60,000/ Kakarot: 72,000/ Nail: 45,000/ Anton: 200,000/ Bulma: 28,000/ Chi-Chi: 25,000/ Fasha: 26,000/ Tien: 15,000/ Yamcha: 11,000/ Krillin: 13,000/ 18: 26,500/ Tarble: 16,000/ Goku: 50,000  
**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Planet Vegeta Destroyed  
**

"Hello all, I would like you to meet your new team mate Piccolo" I introduced stepping to the side "A Namekian?!" they all shouted "A Namekian is joining our team! But Namekian warriors are weak!" Bulma complained, Nail was offended by this comment and was about to get back in the ship but I grabbed him "Hey! Bulma! Show respect, Namekians are very wise and tactical people, plus he's a lot stronger than you! And he was a gift from the Eldest Namek, be nice" I yelled. Nail was surprised I was defending him, he thought Saiyans were stuck up and only cared about their own kind, but then again he never really met a Saiyan before, he just heard rumors is all "Fine" Bulma groaned "Oh, Vegeta, Goku, Kakarot, I need you to follow me, there is a technique I need to show you" I remembered "Alright" the trio said. I then lead them to the gravity chamber to show them the technique in private "Okay, this is the fusion technique, Goku and Vegeta are up first, allow me to demonstrate the technique" I said, I then demonstrated the fusion dance and Vegeta kept saying he refuses to do it while Goku and Kakarot watched closely "Come on Vegeta it has amazing results maybe you could surpass me with that technique" I lied. "Fine but only to beat you" Vegeta growled "Fuuu-Sion-HA!" Vegeta and Goku said in sync "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am Gogeta" the fusion warrior spoke, we did the same technique with Goku & Kakarot, and with Kakarot & Vegeta, their power levels were above mine in my normal form but in Ssj I could beat them easily. We then trained for almost an entire year until I heard some disturbing news and some other news, the disturbing news was that King Cold and Cooler were coming to this Planet Vegeta to destroy it, the other news was that Goku was apparently a Saiyan who was sent to Earth long ago as a safety precaution, I summoned both Torch Squad and Omega Squad to the throne room for an announcement. "Torch Squad, Omega Squad, we have received news that Cooler, Frieza's brother, is on his way here with King Cold. They plan to destroy Planet Vegeta" I told them "But you can stop them! Right Mr. Koorato!" Gohan said stepping forward "I'm afraid not, their power far exceeds my own, and I'm afraid not even all of our power combined could stop King Cold, maybe Cooler but not Cold, that is why I have decided that all Saiyans are to evacuate to our allied Planets, I will make the order after we're done discussing it" I explained "Evacuate!" they all yelled in shock "We are Saiyans! We do not run from anything!" Vegeta shouted "Well too bad, I'm ordering it, I just have to call Moori to see if we can have Saiyans inhabit there as long as they don't cause a conflict" I growled "Hello. Moori?" I called _"Yes?" he responded _"I have a request, may we send a majority of the Saiyan race to Namek, our Planet is on the verge of destruction" I requested _"Alright, we will set up a large amount of land for them to live on" Moori agreed _"Thank you" I said hanging up "Okay, Torch and Omega, get your families, we're going to Earth, that is where we will stay" I ordered them, they ran as fast as they could and I made the evacuation announcement.

Moments after we were a safe distance away Planet Vegeta exploded and our home was gone, but we still had each other, we landed near a small half sphere house in a forest and we decided to inspect it, turns out it Goku's house and his wife is also named Chi-Chi but is a human being, he also has a son named Goku Jr. "Goku, who are these people?" Chi-Chi asked "Oh, um, these are some friends of mine, they're Saiyans like me" Goku explained "Oh, well come in, I'm sure you had a long trip here so you would want to rest I'm guessing" Chi-Chi welcomed "Thank you" I said.

* * *

**Power Levels of Fusions After Training**  
Gogeta: 35,000,000/ Super Gogeta: 175,000,000/ Vegito: 38,600,000 / Super Vegito: 1,930,000,000/ Gokarot: 39,600,000 / Super Gokarot: 1,980,000,000

* * *

**Power Levels After Training**  
Gohan: 720,000/ Goten: 540,000/ Pan: 570,000/ Nail: 1,350,000/ Super Namek Nail: 67,500,000/ Goku: 17,000,000/ Ssj Goku: 850,000,000/ Vegeta: 18,000,000/ Ssj Vegeta: 900,000,000/ Kakarot: 21,600,000/ Ssj Kakarot: 1,800,000,000/ Fasha: 780,000/ Bulma: 840,000/ Chi-Chi: 750,000/ Yamcha: 330,000/ Tien: 450,000/ Krillin: 390,000/ Anton: 60,000,000/ Ssj Anton: 30,000,000/ Koorato: 750,000,000/ Ssj Koorato: 37,500,000,000/ 18: 790,500/ Tarble: 800,000/ Future Trunks: 5,300,000/ Ssj F. Trunks: 265,000,000  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
